elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Solstheim
Solstheim is an island located north-east of Skyrim and north-west of Vvardenfell. It is the setting for the add-on , and the add-on . Solstheim was politically a part of Skyrim until 4E 16, when the High King of Skyrim gave Solstheim to the province of Morrowind, due to the eruption of Red Mountain. History Merethic Era Creation According to Skaal legend, Solstheim history began with the dragon priest Vahlok sometime in the Merethic Era. He discovered that a dragon priest named Miraak was secretly plotting against his dragon overlords and confronted him. The two fought against each other for days in the northern part of Skyrim, and it was said to be so destructive that a piece of land was torn apart from the mainland of Skyrim. Thus, Solstheim was created.The Guardian and the Traitor Battle of the Moesring Towards the end of the Merethic Era, the Snow Elves had been hunted down to near extinction by the invading armies of Ysgramor. Mereth had already been purged of Snow Elves, so the ancient Nords turned their attention to Solstheim where a great number of skirmishes were said to have taken place. The Battle of the Moesring is considered to be the final stand between the Nord and Snow Elf armies. Initially, the ancient Nords cut great swaths through the enemy ranks with their superior weapons, and it was said that the slopes of the Moesring "ran red with Elf blood". The Snow Elf armies was led by the Snow Prince, a powerful warrior, and as he killed a Nord woman by the name Jofrior, her twelve-year old daughter Finna watched. In rage, Finna threw her mother's sword at the Prince, which struck him in the chest and killed him.Fall of the Snow Prince His death shattered the spirit of the remaining Snow Elf warriors. Many fled, and those that remained on the battlefield were killed. News of his death spread across the land, reaching even the isolated and scattered tribes of Snow Elves across Skyrim.Journal of Mirtil Angoth Third Era Fifth Century In 3E 427, the town of Raven Rock was founded by the East Empire Company, due to the rich source of ebony found on the southern part of Solstheim. The source of ebony ore was one of the richest in Morrowind. It took several months to build up the town, and the mine eventually started to provide plentiful sources of ore.History of Raven Rock, Vol. I There was almost no Imperial presence except for Fort Frostmoth, Raven Rock and the mine, which over the years had become an important source of Ebony for the Empire.Events of The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon The Nerevarine visited Solstheim in 3E 427, during the Bloodmoon Prophecy where he saved the people of Solstheim from the Daedric Prince Hircine and his werewolf minions. Later in 3E 433, it was stated that the Nords wished to capture the whole island, and that the money for the mines had run out by this time.Events of The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion In the events of The Infernal City ''in 4E 49, it is stated some of the Dunmer population of Morrowind were forced to flee to Solstheim after the Argonian political faction known as the An-Xileel invaded their homeland, sometime in 3E 433 during the Oblivion Crisis.Events of ''The Infernal City Fourth Era First Century In 4E 5, the Red Mountain erupted, which caused massive casualties and destruction, with most of the land obliterated. The effects of the eruption were severe; a great number of people lost their lives and many cities were leveled. The event took place from 4E 5 to 4E 6.Lymdrenn Tenvanni's Journal'' On the 30th of Rain's Hand in 4E 10, some miners who were digging in Raven Rock Mine broke through a wall which lead to some ruins, which was revealed to be Bloodskal Barrow. The East Empire Trading Company assigned two miners, Gratian Caerellius and Millius, to explore the ruins. The two men went into the tomb, but their adventure eventually came to a close, when they discovered a mysterious puzzle and a blade, known as the Bloodskaal Blade. As the two men attempted to figure out the puzzle, Draugr came down upon them and attacked. Millius died from his wounds, and Caerellius continued on despite his serious injuries. Eventually he had to stop, and just before he died he wrote these last words in his journal: "Last entry-I've lost track of time and my strength is fading. I can't even stand anymore. My wounds refuse to heal. I'm afraid this tomb will become my resting place. If anyone finds this journal, please send these notes to my superiors at the East Empire Company and tell my wife that I love her. May Arkay guide me to my final rest." After the East Empire Company discovered their deaths, the company claimed that the "accident" was a simple cave-in so that they wouldn't have to send in any more explorers.Gratian's Journal''Dialogue with ''Crescius Caerellius In 4E 16, after the devastating eruption that nearly destroyed the Dunmer culture, the High King of Skyrim generously gave the island to the Dunmer as a new homeland. Loading Screens (Dragonborn)Events of Lord of Souls Second Century In 4E 170, Raven Rock Mine was shut down, which disrupted the economy and caused a mass exodus from the town. This cut the population in half and greatly slowed down the economy. Geography The geography of the island in the Fourth Era bears similar traits to both Vvardenfell and Skyrim. The north is dominated by the arctic climate similar to that found in Winterhold Hold, while the south features the jagged landscape reminiscent of the Dunmer homeland. Solstheim is divided into the four regions: Felsaad Coast, Hirstaang Forest, Isinfier Plains and Moesring Mountains. Wildlife There is a huge variety of wildlife on Solstheim, being both docile and hostile. Netches can be commonly found on the shores in the southern part of the island along with Ash Hoopers, Burnt Spriggans and Ash Spawns which can be found on the jagged landscape until it reaches the northern climate in the center of the island. A Silt Strider can also be found near Tel Mithryn, tamed by the dunmer Revus Sarvani. There is also the Felsaad Tern which is a bird native to Solstheim and can be found especially in the Felsaad Coast. Pearl Oysters can be found abundantly along the sandy shores all over Solstheim. The Riekling is a common hostile creature in the northern parts of the island, and the rieklings is known for taming the Bristlebacks which can be found throughout the island. The arctic climate is home to creatures like Werebears, Deers, Bears, Snow Foxes and Spriggans. People The High King of Skyrim gave Solstheim to the Dunmer refugees in 4E 16. Since then, they have ruled over Solstheim along with the Skaal who inhabitated the island before them. Government Solstheim was under control from different political entities within different time periods. Originally, Skyrim controlled Solstheim, until they turned it over to the Dunmer of Morrowind in 4E 16. From then on, Solstheim was under the jurisdiction of House Redoran of the Great Houses of Morrowind. Military The official military in Solstheim is the Redoran Guard. The guards duty is to protect House Redoran and the people of Raven Rock from any dangers that threathens their society. In the last two years (following the events of ), twenty-six guards have been lost, and there has also been a replacement of ten guards in the last five years.Adril's Survey Results Daedric Influence Hircine The Daedric Prince, Hircine, is known to have significant influence over the island and its people. Hircine is able to physically manifest for a hunt on Solstheim with his Werewolf minions, at the ending of every era. The Skaal call this destructive event "The Bloodmoon Prophecy", for as Hircine arrives, the moons turns red as blood. This indicates that the Bloodmoon Prophecy will occur in the end of the Fourth Era. Hermaeus Mora The Daedric Prince, Hermaeus Mora, is also known to have some influence on the island. The Last Dragonborn might encounter a Madman who is heavily influenced by Hermaous Mora, and can also see some architecture on both the Temple of Miraak and the All-Maker Stones which resembles the architecture found in the realm of Apocrypha. There are also several Black Books which can be found throughout the island in various locations. By Game *Solstheim (Dragonborn) *Solstheim (Bloodmoon) Appearances * ** * * ** Gallery Dragonborn-trailer-07.PNG|Raven Rock, one of the four settlements on Solstheim. Tamriel Solstheim Marked.png|Solstheim marked in red on the map of Tamriel. Solstheim Skyline.png|The ash wastes of Solstheim. Solstheim Dragon Mound.png|A dragon mound on Solstheim. Tel Mithryn.png|Tel Mithryn, one of the four settlements on Solstheim. Skaal Village View 01.png|Skaal Village, one of the four settlements on Solstheim. Gyldenhul Barrow DB.png|A Nordic Ruin on the island. Thirsk Mead Hall DB.png|Thirsk Mead Hall, one of the four settlements on Solstheim. Dragonborn-trailer-06.PNG|The Dragonborn inside Coldcinder Cave under Raven Rock. References Category:Provinces Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Solstheim Locations Category:Regions